


What Happens When They Screw

by Pandamilo



Series: A.M. [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Affection, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Caring, Cats, Dorks, Family Issues, Fluff and Smut, Fluff angst, Large Cock, M/M, Otabek Altin Has a Big Dick, Past Abuse, Scars, Smut, Yuri loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: When Yuri and Otabek got to Otabek’s place, he was slightly worried about JJ and Isabella coming back here but figured it’d be fine enough since their rooms were literally the opposite end of the house to one another. It would be fine if he and Yuri actually made it to his room, that is.Yuri hadn’t made driving his bike particularly easy, his hands running over his chest, never fully groping him or anything inappropriate, just a light distraction… this was only added to by the feeling of Yuri’s cock pressed against his arse as he moved, ever so slightly, against Otabek.As soon as they were off the bike, Otabek took off his helmet and grabbed Yuri’s waist with his other hands, crushing their lips together roughly and groaning when Yuri moaning into the kiss.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Keeping with A.M Groupies Theme of Music, these are the songs for these two silly boys <3
> 
> Under The Sheets - Ellie Goulding  
> Hearts a Mess - Gotye  
> Dirty Love - Kesha, Iggy Pop
> 
> If you haven't read A.M Groupies, you don't technically have to before reading this but it does contextualize the story more and like, I want you to read to XD
> 
> Yuri looks up to Otabek and has heard he has a big dick... that's kind of all you need to know?

When Yuri and Otabek got to Otabek’s place, he was slightly worried about JJ and Isabella coming back here but figured it’d be fine enough since their rooms were literally the opposite end of the house to one another. It would be fine if he and Yuri actually made it to his room, that is. 

Yuri hadn’t made driving his bike particularly easy, his hands running over his chest, never fully groping him or anything inappropriate, just a light distraction… this was only added to by the feeling of Yuri’s cock pressed against his arse as he moved, ever so slightly, against Otabek. 

As soon as they were off the bike, Otabek took off his helmet and grabbed Yuri’s waist with his other hands, crushing their lips together roughly and groaning when Yuri moaning into the kiss. 

“Follow me,” Otabek growled out after a few minutes of them kissing, taking Yuri’s hand and leading him through the parking garbage, up the stairs and into their apartment, never faltering until he pushed open his bedroom door and stumbled inside as Yuri tugged his hand to kiss him again. 

They lips connected roughly as Otabek scooped Yuri into his arms and walked backwards until he fell back onto the bed with a startled yelp when he heard a disgruntled screech. “Serik! Shit, I’m sorry.” Otabek spluttered as he looked up to see his cat, back arched and hissing at Otabek and Yuri. 

“Kitty!” Yuri squeaked, beaming at the  _ massive _ cat, it was long with dark-stripy fur and bright blue eyes. “Fuck, that’s a bit cat.” Yuri crawled a little further up Otabek’s and tentatively outstretching his hand to let the cat smell him. 

“This is Serik, he’s a Maine Coon, they are usually about a metre long, he’s actually a runt for his breed. Serik, stop it, it’s fine.” Otabek reached and picked up his cat, plonking him on his lap in front of Yuri as he sat up out of the day.

“You can pat him, he is a giant softy, he literally won’t care if you throw him, please don’t throw him but you get what I mean, he was only pissed cause I woke him. Aren’t you my grumpy cat.” Otabek cooed, scratching under his cat’s chin who immediately started purring. 

“Why don’t I know you have a cat?” Yuri asked, ignoring the obvious admission that he knew things about Otabek that he would have had to look up online and reaching to stroke the soft fur of the cat currently sharing Otabek’s lap with him. 

“I don’t actually let much of myself online, not that I have anything in particular against the whole social media thing, just never been that into it.” Yuri desperately wished he was so he could get away with taking a picture of the scene in front of him. 

“My cat’s names is Potya.” Yuri murmured, staring at the cat, rather than Otabek’s face as he turned to look at Yuri. “He’s a ragdoll, but he lives with my Grandpa because I’m not allow to have him on campus with me.” Yuri felt stupid, he could feel the tears pushing to swell in his eyes at the mention of his only real family. 

“Tell me about your Grandpa.” 

Yuri’s head snapped up to look at Otabek in disbelief, his face was utterly genuine and it made a tear spill from Yuri’s eye before he looked away and began stroking Serik again.

“He raised me… after my mother left. He got me into art and helped me present a portfolio to my university, I’m only there because I got a scholarship, we wouldn’t have been able to afford it otherwise… I’m going to work hard so I can help him… like he helped me.” Yuri’s voice was distant, eyes unfocused as he spoke.

“It sounds like you work hard, Yuri, I bet he is proud of you. Being here on your own and doing something like that. It’s brilliant.” 

“Shut up.” There was no malice in Yuri’s voice, he was simply embarrassed and not used to people actually being nice or listening to him when he talked, much less asking about his favourite person in the world. 

Otabek chuckled, shifting his cat so he could sit up, Serik shook himself before daddling over to what looked like a throne for a cat on the floor in the corner of the room. Otabek pushed his hands into Yuri’s hair, pulling to Yuri had to look at him before kissing him softly, letting the kiss grow from the sweet, softness to passionate and desperate at its own pace.

Yuri gasped when Otabek pushed his hips into Yuri’s arse and he  _ felt _ it. The hard press of the huge cock strained against Otabek’s pants, Yuri had never been more excited to get another person’s clothes off in his life. He shoved Otabek roughly onto his back, sliding quickly down his body, flicking open his pants and tugging them off completely, gasping when it strung free from his briefs. 

“Eh… sorry.” Otabek was sitting up on his elbows, looking down at Yuri kneeling on the floor between his legs, face flushed in embarrassment as he seemed to fidget nervously. 

“What the fuck are you sorry for?” Yuri questioned, eyebrows crinkled in confusion as he reached for Otabek’s cock but stopped right before he actually gripped it. “Can I?”

“You actually want to?” Otabek sounded genuinely surprised at Yuri’s clear eagerness. Yuri scoffed before gripping his shaft, his fingers not meeting around the shafted as he began pumping it, groaning when it grew a little larger at Yuri’s touches.

Otabek whined, “I can’t touch you like this.” Otabek panted, never taking his eyes from Yuri’s face as the other man watched his own hand sliding over his cock.

“Is it… is it okay if I suck you and touch myself like this… you can put your hands in my hair if you like.” Yuri’s cheeks were already flushed from want but only reddened more as Otabek examined him.

“Is that what you would be comfortable with, Yuri?” Otabek’s voice was a little breathless but Yuri could hear the slight confusion in his tone. Yuri was honestly surprised Otabek didn’t question it more but was glad at the same time as he nodded, shifting his own pants to pull out his cock and took Otabek’s head into his mouth.

Yuri wasn’t afraid of Otabek touching him intimately, in fact he wanted it,  _ a lot _ . He wasn’t intimidated by their size difference, honestly, it was a huge turn on for Yuri. But Otabek was someone Yuri could actually like,  _ like like _ and there was a conversation he wanted to have before he showed off his body to Otabek. When Yuri was younger, his mouth had had one of her ‘episodes’ and Yuri’s upper thighs had taken the wrath of scalding hot water and still held the scars from it to this day. It wasn’t that he thought Otabek would judge him (at least he certainly hoped he wasn’t that kind of person) but he knew they came with a much longer conversation about his past he seriously wasn’t prepared for yet. 

Yuri moaned as Otabek shifted, standing so Yuri’s neck wasn’t at an awkward angle and running his fingers through Yuri’s hair softly. Otabek looked down at Yuri, on his knees cock in his hand and in his mouth and eyes rolled back, it was almost enough to make him cum then and there.

“So pretty, y-your so fucking good Yuri,” Otabek’s breath hitched as Yuri moaned at the praise, sucking a little harder and taking him a little deeper.

“Do you like it when I compliment you, Yuri? When I tell you how you make me weak in the knees. H-how when you swirl your tongue like that i-it makes me want to fuck your pretty little throat.”

Yuri breathed hard through his nose, rubbing one hand faster over his cock as his other hand fondled Otabek’s balls, even they were perfect to match his god-like cock. Otabek’s voice filled all of Yuri’s senses, his gravelly rumbling of praise turning into panting groans and swear words could have practically made Yuri cum untouched. 

It wasn’t until Otabek tugged at his hair a little harder, “Fuck… fuck-fuck Yuri, you’re going to make me cum.” that Yuri came hard and sticky into his own hand, sucking harder on Otabek’s cock and swallowing as he shot into his mouth, fingers gripping Yuri’s hair tightly before Otabek’s knees gave way, tugging his cock from Yuri’s mouth as he fell down in front of him.

As soon as he was on the floor, Otabek grabbed Yuri, uncaring when Yuri protested considering the cum all over his hand and cuddled Yuri into his lap, Otabek pressed his face into Yuri’s neck and sighed happily.

“That was so hot Yuri but next time, I  _ really _ want to touch you too.” Yuri smiled, he was nervous but the idea what Otabek wanted to touch him… that he thought there was a  _ next time _ was the most pleasant thought Yuri had had in a long time. He fell asleep like that, cock still hanging out of his pants, cum on his hand, Otabek’s breath on his neck, warm against his chest and soft circles on his back from large hands. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Yuri explain himself?  
> Will Otabek and Yuri find a common ground to start a relationship?  
> Will the cat (I may have accidentally forgotten) make a reappearance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep... this totally isn't an AM update people were expecting but it's one I needed to write. Read more in the end notes if you feel like listening to me ramble?

Yuri woke to a start when he was lifted into Otabek’s arms and softly placed onto his bed. 

“Yuri, I don’t mind if you want to sleep but don’t you want to at least take your jeans off?” Otabek whispered softly, while brushing Yuri’s hair from his face. Yuri sat up fast at the mention of his jeans and smashed his head into Otabek’s.

“Fuuuuuuuck.” Yuri whined as he held his own head, “I-I’m so sorry, are you okay?” Yuri looked up to Otabek who was staring at him startled, holding his own forehead. 

“Shit that hurt, but yeah I’m okay. Are you? Sorry, I wasn’t like going to take them off for you or anything.” Otabek’s cheeks were flushed and he seemed genuinely concerned that he had offended him in some way. 

“No, no no. It’s… It’s not that I didn’t want you to touch me or anything… It’s, eh it’s complicated…” Yuri suddenly realised in morfication that he was still hanging out of the top of his pants, Otabek had cleaned up his stomach and hand with something but had been… nice enough?... not to tuck Yuri back into his pants. 

“It’s okay. I get it, we don’t really know each other yet. But… can we? Get to know each other better, I mean. You are really beautiful Yuri and honestly I think you are quite interesting from the little I know so far. We could, like… date?” 

Yuri was having trouble handling this… Otabek MOTHER FUCKING Altin, acclaimed DJ, donned one of the top ten dateable men in America, the guy who modeled for the top brand clothing lines, the guy Yuri had posters of on his wall in his dorm… was asking HIM to date him?

“Are you sure you actually want that?” Yuri mumbled quietly, staring down at his hands in his lap, having zipped up his fly while Otabek was talking. 

“I really do. And like, if you want we won’t put any pressure on it. We can just spend time together. I-I don’t mean I want to do that with anyone else though... unless you have someone else in mind… Sorry.” Otabek flushed even redder while Yuri attempted to process the man in front of him; he was  _ flustered _ .

“There isn’t anyone else I am fucking interested in, trust me.” Yuri blurted quickly, attempting to stop the awkward tension that had sparked between them. 

“Oh, good. Well then. Good.” Otabek was still standing next to the bed so Yuri shifted and patted the place next time him.

“Or should I go home-”

“Stay. I mean, it’s late. You are more than welcome to stay.” Yuri smiled as Otabek climbed on the bed. He had pulled his jeans back on and simply hopped into the bed anyway. Yuri figured he was doing it thinking Yuri had something about skin to skin contact, he wanted to simply clear the air but he honestly didn’t think he was ready for that yet. 

As soon as Otabek laid down, he extended his arms, hoping Yuri would slip into them. Which he did, of course, thrilled at the rhythmic beat of Otabek’s heart under his head and the warmth of the arms circled around him. 

A few times before sleep eventually took him, Yuri considered talking, attempting to delve deeper into Otabek’s  _ real _ life and maybe his own. But, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. The silence that came over them wasn’t uncomfortable or forced, it was content and comforting in a way Yuri had never felt with another person before, except maybe his grandpa… or his cat. 

***

Yuri woke the next morning with a large pressure on his back and his front, which was confusing him considering he was laying on his side and he was fairly sure, with a quick recap on last night's events, he had only gone to bed with  _ one _ , Otabek Altin. After a few more seconds of confusion the distinct sound of purring vibrated up his spin and he realised it was Otabek’s dog-sized cat, Serik.

Yuri wriggled a little, attempting to decide on his best course of action that wouldn’t result in a hissy cat or an awake Otabek - he failed on both accounts. Serik woke first, pressing heavily into Yuri’s back before lifting up his paw to swat at him and hitting Otabek in the face instead. Otabek simply scrunched up his face and shifted back enough to have the large paw fall onto his pillow instead of his face. 

“Serik, you are so annoying… Yuri, sorry about him, he’s a bed hog.” Otabek grumbled, apparently as much of a morning person as Yuri was.

“It’s alright, he is fucking heavy though.” Yuri laughed as Serik shifted, literally climbing onto Yuri’s side and sitting on him, staring down at him with a look of disdain. 

“Sek, fuck you are a prick.” Otabek sat up, tugging his cat off of Yuri and plonking him off the other side of the bed onto the floor. Yuri was actually laughing now, he couldn’t get over the fact that he was most likely one of the few people in the world that had ever seen Otabek have an argument with his mammoth of a cat.    
  
“Sorry, my cat’s an arsehole, reckon you can go back to sleep?” Yuri shook his head, still laughing a little. “Good, me either. Can I take you for breakfast… brunch, it’s actually like 11 now.”    
  
Yuri felt the blood rush to his cheeks as he smile, sitting up enough to kiss Otabek on the cheek. “If it’s a date, you buyin’?” Yuri giggled when Otabek was in disbelief that he could even ask that question. 

Otabek took Yuri to a cafe near his house, it was one of those snobby coffee places where all the barista’s looked like hipsters and everything had to have  _ interesting  _ names. They ordered two  _ Fuck! It’s Morning _ ’s and a share plate of  _ Benny and the Three’s _ \- which was basically a kind of eggs benedict with added sides.

Yuri wasn’t really one for going to those kinds of places, mostly because they usually cost him an entire shift worth of pay from the corner store he worked at but also because he couldn’t be bothered to deal with the pretentious twats. Otabek, on the other hand, handled them ease, ordering for Yuri so he wouldn’t have to speak to the guy that was blatantly hitting on Otabek - Yuri would have punched the guy in the throat if he had have tried to so much as touch his arm one more time. Yuri grumbled at Otabek after the guy left but the idiot was forgiven when Yuri was given a coffee that could only be described as a caffeine orgasm and their food that made him drool.

“Holy fucking shit, is this shit filled with fucking heroin?” Yuri blurted, halfway through a bite of some kind of bacon, muffin, egg, spinach, sauced up cacophony. 

“It’s good, hey? I’ll remember this when I take you to other places.” Otabek smiled, eating substantially more quietly than Yuri. 

“Well not next time, it’s my turn since you paid for this orgasm in my mouth-”

“I thought that’s what we did last night?” Otabek interrupted, face serious for a second before it appeared to dawn on him what he actually said and he simply stared, wide-eyed at Yuri until he started laughing. 

“Ha! So, you’re actually funny. Already learning new things about you.” Yuri used his foot to press on Otabek’s thigh, nudging him as he laughed. 

“There is lots of things the media and such doesn’t actually know about me-”

“Oh, I know. You are so hard to read sometimes!” Yuri grumbled, glaring half-heartedly at Otabek. 

“Well you will just have to get to know me the old fashioned way, same way I will get to know you. What’s your favourite colour?” Otabek asked with a shrug, a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth when Yuri raised his eyebrow at him. 

“Colour? That’s what we’re starting with? Jeez… umm. Is leopard print a colour?”

“I don’t know,  _ art major _ , is it?” Otabek smirked, whining a little when Yuri kicked him in the shin under their table.

“Oh, fuck you.” There was no real malice  in Yuri’s words and the continued talking for hours, having another round of coffees before they ended up leaving and falling back into Otabek’s bed to continue talking. Otabek didn’t push Yuri to do anything or to talk about the distance that was obviously already put in place but Yuri didn’t offer it either and it wasn’t like it was a bad thing. They talked about a lot of things that day that bled into another night; their goals, plans for the future, what Yuri liked to draw, Otabek’s music and career, Otabek’s family and Yuri’s Grandpa. Yuri had never been one to open up easily, but with Otabek it was like coming home to the person who has simply always been there, your best friend since you were five who you happen to also want to rub your cock against. 

“As long as we can do this whenever we get the chance, we can go as slow as you like, Yuri.” Otabek whispered, half asleep already, Yuri almost there himself, curled on his chest as Otabek ran his fingers through Yuri’s long hair. 

“What, you don’t want my cock?”

“Of course I do, just like I want to give you mine... but until then,” Otabek paused to give Yuri an obvious squeeze, “I’ll live just jacking off to the idea of that.”

Yuri laughed, burying his flushed face into Otabek’s chest and kissing the bare skin, “You won’t have to jack off to the  _ idea _ of it forever… I just need some time.”

“I know, but that’s what I mean, take all the time you need… Yura.” Otabek hesitated and whispered the last word, like he was scared of how Yuri would react even though Yuri had blurted out that Otabek could call him that when they had first met. 

“Thank you… Beka.” Yuri mumbled, feeling like his cheeks were on fire.

“Beka? Usually people just call me Bek or Bek’s… Beka, I like it.” Otabek kissed the top of Yuri’s head when he refused to look up. 

“Good, it’s only mine then.” 

“Yeah I am.” Otabek said it so casually Yuri thought he might have imagined the affectionate tone. But he didn’t and Otabek continued kissing his head lightly, running his fingers through his hair until Yuri feel asleep to the rhythmic beat of Otabek’s heart.    


*******

Three weeks and five days. That’s how long it took for Yuri to hit breaking point, he couldn’t hold it in anymore. 

Yuri stormed into Otabek’s house, the man himself trailing after him in slight confusion but always willinging. They had been dancing at a club after Otabek had finished a DJ gig with Sara as his singer and it was enough to finally break whatever resolve Yuri had been holding onto the last month. 

“So, I want you to fuck me.” Yuri stated, turning and facing Otabek with his hands firmly on his hips. “But before that, I-I have to tell you something about me…”

Otabek smiled softly, taking Yuri’s hand and guiding him to his bedroom where they wouldn’t run the risk of being interrupted by his roommates. Otabek shut the door and sat patiently on his bed for Yuri to feel ready to talk. 

Yuri sighed and paced for a few minutes, attempting to pull his thoughts together.He had never been very good at explaining this particular part of his past, he specifically hated when he felt like people pitied him. 

“Alright, here goes. You have noticed by now that I don’t really talk about my mother.” Yuri looked up from the floor to Otabek who simply nodded, content to let Yuri talk it out. “Yeah well, there is a few reasons for that. One, I have nothing to do with her anymore, not since my grandfather took me in when I was seven after one of her severe “episodes”... Mama used to get worked up if I was around her while she was doing things, it wasn’t even necessarily that I was making noise or playing, just simply my presence set her off… I apparently looked at lot like my father who left Mama when he found out she had fallen pregnant with me. She blamed me for him leaving and well… the bottom line of how I ended up with Grandpa... she burned me… It… left scars…” Yuri crinkled his hands into long hanging singlet that hung over his thighs, frustrated he huffed out a crooked sob, forcing himself not to cry. 

Yuri had never loved that woman, he had tried but it was too painful. He had tried to see her, visit her in the home she lived by her eyes were filled with misery and disdain even as her mouth spat lies, he couldn’t stand it. All Yuri wanted was to trust Otabek. Trust him not to pity or judge him. Trust him not to treat him differently just because he is broken and he knows it.

Gasping, Yuri’s eyes flew open when Otabek was suddenly standing in front of him, cupping his cheek to look at him. Otabek’s face was serious, eyes slightly shining back at him as he spoke. “Show me, Yura?” It wasn’t a demand or a question, just a small murmur of Otabek’s lips as his eyes flickered across Yuri’s face, questioning. 

Yuri tugged his shirt up, hands shaking slightly as his unbuttoned his skinny’s. When he hesitated, Otabek curled his fingers into Yuri’s hair, pulling his forehead to his lips. “You don’t have to. I’ll wait till your ready, even if that is never. I want you to be comfortable, Yura…” Yuri felt like the sentence was incomplete, like Otabek wanted to say more but didn’t. But Yuri could feel it in the way he touched him, the way Otabek’s eyes always seemed to be on him, fingers linger longer then they should when Yuri was meant to be leaving. Yuri knew and he wanted to say it too… but he too left the words unspoken. Instead he slid down his jeans, exposing his legs before tugging his feet out of his pants roughly. Yuri was left in his boxers and a singlet four sizes to big but still too small to hide everything. 

Yuri had grafts done when he was younger but the silvery skin and puckering was still prominent on the tops of his thighs. Otabek dropped to his knees, shifting up Yuri’s top and exposing all of his legs before looking back up at Yuri. He seemed to pause, studying Yuri’s face, before leaning forward and kissing softly over the deepest scar, the one Yuri hated the most that made a kind of impression in his leg.

Otabek continued to kiss him, just light presses of his lips all over this thighs, before moving down and kissing his knees, forcing a laugh out of Yuri. “You’re ridiculous!” Yuri laughed, swatting at Otabek’s face as Otabek gripped his legs and kissed him frantically, making Yuri fall on his arse, laughing as Otabek crawled up his body, kissing him until he was hovering his lips over Yuri’s.

“I love you, Yuri.” Otabek said it plainly, a small smile on his lips as he stared at what Yuri figured must be utter shock on his own face.

“You idiot!” Yuri yelled, shoving Otabek onto his back and switching their positions in an instant as Yuri then proceeded to bury his face into Otabek’s neck.”I love you too, Otabek.” 

Yuri took a breath, breathing in the smell of coffee and leather and everything that was Otabek as the man beneath him kissed his cheek, forehead, nose, neck, everywhere he could reach. “Thank you for letting me love you, Yura.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...they didn't fuck... that may be a hint of a future thing that will be occuring (because I owe it as a gift to Usagi) and it just felt right to end it like that? I'm sorry if you were expecting the hanky panky <3  
> As for AM's main series, I will be updating it soon. I have just bee going through some stuff lately and issues with my anxiety and such that's making it hard for me. But I wanted to show I am still writing, I am still working in this world because I love it too much to leave it and if you want to know more or just to chat I am always up for that, come say hi on my tumblr <3

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments and kudos are appreciate and they fuel me <3


End file.
